I'm gay!
by LadyMiasma
Summary: High school AU! Gabriel happened to overhear a very interesting conversation involving a gorgeous giant coming out the closet. Yup, very interesting indeed!


**I do not own or did create any of these characters from Supernatural. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm GAY!"

Gabriel's ears instantly perked up at the word "gay" being as queer as a seven-leafed clover. Without hesitation his feet backtracked till he found the source, which was behind a slightly ajar door. The boy was sat on a table cradling the phone on his shoulder. Well, when Gabriel said boy, he actually mean a freaking _giant_! Despite being a tree, the boy was adorably cute in a graceful way, oh and with glorious, magnificent hair! Gabriel blushed. _Shit! _Next, he was going to start writing _freaking sonnets_ declaring his love for this said boy.

Of course Gabriel didn't mean to listen to the conversation; he was just minding his own business when he heard the voice. After that teaser can you blame him for casually positioning himself so that he can hear the boy on the phone? Definitely not eavesdropping. Now, Gabriel was missing the exciting live drama unfolding before his eyes. Great!

"Dean, did you just faint? ...Yes, I'm sure it's not a phase: I fucking 16…Who? Jess? ...We made out once! And her boobs were just… UGH!" Gabriel snickered and shifted himself carefully behind the crack in the door: this was getting thrilling!

"Guys are just so more…you know…sexy!" The shaggy-haired tree grinned to himself. The dirty bastard, Gabriel admonished!

"Dean! Promise me you wouldn't tell dad...This is important…How should I know what dad thinks about gayness?" Now, Mr L'Oreal looked like someone kicked his favourite puppy. Gabriel wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes: it's just so… moving!

"Seriously, you know me and dad are one argument away from strangling each other. I don't want to push it!" Ah daddy issues! Now Gabriel was getting somewhere. Suddenly the Big Friendly Giant's voice rose to a suitable unfriendly volume.

"Fuck, Dean! I don't care about dad! What does he do for us? ... Tell him if you want seeing as you are daddy's good little soldier. Maybe you can in five months' time when we next see him and he will do doubt be drunk! Or how about you don't tell him because he doesn't give one shit about us?!" Whoa! Major daddy issues! Gabriel stiffened; this was ringing a bit too close to home for his liking.

"Don't you dare say that he loves me too. He never has even since mom... You know he blames me for mum's death." Seeing as Sasquatch was now silent, Gabriel guessed he had hit on a sore spot. Gabriel and the boy both seemed relieved this topic was closed.

The kiddo forced a smile even though there was no one there to see it. "Anyway Dean, I don't think I'm the only gay brother here! I've seen the way you look at- …Ah come on we have to have one compulsory chick-flick moment every 5 years!" Sounds like Gabriel and his siblings, expect they had soppy conversations every…well never.

"Love you too, jerk!" the kid said in a sing-song voice. Gabriel smiled. Trust him to get slighting jealous but happy over some random guy's relationship with brother.

"Whatever. Of course, I do not want you to make me a coming-out pie! No! I don't want to make it myself." The dude snapped his phone down and Gabriel decided that was his cue to make his always dramatic yet sensational entrance.

As he made his way into the classroom Gabriel started slow clapping.  
"That has got to be the best coming-out speech I have ever-" Then Gabriel was cut off as he toppled over a broom, arms and blond hair flailing everywhere. Damm! So much for dramatic entrance! Those bloody janitors leaving miscellaneous cleaning appliances around! Such a safety hazard, Gabriel was already preparing a strongly-worded letter in his head: someone was going to pay for his embarrassment.  
Meanwhile the ungracious moose just stood there gobsmacked, not helping Gabriel get up at all. Seriously, what would it kill for some courtesy?

"Wait- what? You heard what I said! If you dare tell anyone…" Eyes glinting, the boy stalked towards Gabriel who was wiping dust off his trousers. Uh oh! Gabriel gulped: this whole predator thing was way hotter than it should be! Especially seeing as he had an angry testosterone-fuelled tree- sized boy made of pure muscle standing in front of him!

"Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. And I should know," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and the boy blushed! Yes, the boy went from sexy domination to freaking blushing in less than a second!

"Please don't tell anyone," the kiddo pleaded. And when Gabriel thought he had seen it all, then, came the puppy eyes. The big, round my-life-is-so-hard-and-I'm-sexy-so-you-can't-refus e-anything-I-want puppy eyes. Oh, shit. Gabriel tried desperately to look down because he knew this precious piece of information was great blackmailing material. But it was so hard! Shit, shit, fuckedy shit! Gabriel sighed; his life was stressful enough without this kiddo and his puppy eyes hanging over his already guilty conscience.

"Fine, fine! I won't tell anyone." The boy's grin blew Gabriel away. Double shit. Guess what? The boy had dimples; cute adorable dimple. Well, of course he has. What doesn't he have? Gabriel was never letting this sexy-controlling-blushing-puppy-eying-dimply-defin itely gay giant out of his sight. Hell, he'd even kill his brother repeatedly just to get his attention.

"Well, seeing as you practically know my whole life story you should know my name. I'm Sam Winchester."

"Gabriel Novak- the one the only. Hey, Sam-a-lan, one thing I don't know is your number." Poor line, yes, Gabriel knew but he lived in hope. Sam looked shocked and confused for a moment then he roughly took Gabriel's hand and wrote something onto Gabriel's hand. Gabriel was still half surprised to see a phone number on his hand not something like _piss off, you pervert_!  
Gabriel looked up to see Sam striding out the classroom. Too busy checking out Sam's ass, Gabriel almost missed Sam turning around.

"Call me, babe!" Sam called, mockingly and winked.  
Yup, being gay definitely had its amazing perks.


End file.
